ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Went to Observatory and Reunite Lexi
They are flying the Plane and Ace is tell them about him Luigi: Wow. You're from the Future in the Year 2772? Ace: That's right. Mario: And you some Superpower from the Meteor? Ace: Yes. Even my friends are. Luigi: So where are you're Friends? Ace: Don't know. Got Separated, I guess. Mario: Don't worry. We'll find you're Friends somewhere. Ace: Thanks, Mario. Mario: No Problem. Let's go see Peach. And then a Shooting Star has landed on top of the Mountain Luigi: Mario. What is that? Mario: Don't know. Let's check it out. Ace: Aren't we gonna see Peach? Mario: We'll see her after we find out on top of the Mountain. Ace Bunny: Okay. They went on top of the Mountain and they get off the Plane Mario: Looks like we're out of Fuel. Looks like we have climb up there. Ace Bunny: Okay. Let's climb. They are climbing up the Mountain after that they have finally made it to the Top and they saw the Star Observatory Mario: Luigi. This is the Star Observatory. Ace: You two know that? Luigi: Yes. Me and my Brother are traveling the Galaxy to find Princess Peach From Bowser. Ace: Wow. Some Adventures that you have. Rosalina: Mario and Luigi, it's so nice to see you. And you must be Ace The Bunny. Ace: Yes. How you know my name? Rosalina: You're friend told me about you. It was Lexi Lexi: Ace? Ace: Lexi? Lexi: Ace! I'm so happy to see you! (She hugged him) Ace: What are you doing, Lexi? She let go of him Lexi: Nothing. Ace: Okay, then. Mario: Rosaline. Why you come here to the Mushroom Kingdom Rosalina: Because the Stars told me that the Mushroom Kingdom is in Trouble. An Evil being who wants to Take over the World and the Galaxy. So they want me to find some Heroes who can the World from Evil. And that mean it. Ace: Us? Rosalina: That's right. Lexi: But. Why would the world would be in Danger. Rosalina: Because someone is trying to destroy Mushroom Kingdom. All: (Gasp) Rosalina: And the only way to stop this. It's to collect 4 Harmony Bells. The 5th one is not in the Mushroom Kingdom. And we need it to save the World from Evil. And Loonatic can you help us? Ace: Okay. Lexi: Sure. Rosalina: Thank you. And then 4 Silhouettes are here and they are eavesdropping them Lexi: So what's that, Star Rod? Rosalina: The Star Rod is a Magical Rod that makes all wishes come true. Lexi: Wow. Ace: So it will grant Wishes? Rosalina: Yes. Ace: That's awesome! I wonder what wishes that I can have? Luigi: Maybe some Carrot you like? Ace: Well.. Just a Big One. And then a Smoke has surrounded our Heroes Ace: (Cough) What's that? Lexi: Smoke. Luigi: I can't see! Mario: Who turned off the Light!? And then The Smoke has cleared Mario: Phew. It's gone. All: (Scream) The Star Rod They saw the Star Rod Gone Rosalina: Who took the Star Rod?! Ace: Somebody just stole it from us. Mario: Who? Ace: I don't know. But we have to find that Thief. Lexi: But, where can we find him. Mario: Don't worry. We should use this Radar that E.Gadd build it for me. Let's see. They saw the Star Rod going to the West Side Mario: I found the Thief. It's heading to the West Side. Ace: Well, let's go find him! They are going to find the Thief and get the Star Rod back Category:Cutscenes